Ni la muerte
by blue kirito
Summary: Contar con ciertas habilidades como el ver fantasmas puede ser incómodo, pero también puede hacer que conozcas al amor de tu vida. La tragedia no siempre termina en el peor camino. ADVERTENCIA RELACIÓN CHICO-CHICO. Romance/Drama Hakuryuu x Aladdin


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer, gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen!. Bueno, para los que no me conozcan, publico historias yaoi en amor yaoi bajo en nombre de dark kirito, así que están invitados a leerlas si gustan, por allá, tengo como treinta fics de magi jajaja, gracias por leer!**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Siempre juntos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah que mal día ha sido el de hoy. ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta de su esfuerzo? ¿Por qué las personas a las que les hace un bien no aprecian un poco más lo que hace por ellas? ¿Qué tiene él que le hace menos digno de reconocimiento que sus hermanos? A ellos si les elogian, les admiran, les reconocen...¿Y él? Después de tantas noches en vela y tantísimo esfuerzo ¿qué tiene? Nada. ¿Si quiera a alguien en realidad le importa que continué haciendo lo que hace? Lo más seguro es que no, nadie lo mira, a nadie lo importa. Al principio esto no importaba pues se esforzaba en todo cuanto hacia, pero un día ese gran ánimo se esfumó, jamás ha sido una persona fuerte aunque pretenda serlo, incluso su sonrisa y alegría natural comienzan a desaparecer y nadie se ha dado cuenta. Ha gritado su necesidad de apoyo, de sentirse valorado pero todos sus lamentos fueron ignorados. ¿Y si de un día a otro desaparece? ¿Si deja de hacer lo que hacia alguien lo notara? ¿Lo extrañaran el día que dejen de saber de él? ¿O tampoco vale la pena para ello? Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos celestes, está tan deprimido, como duele el ver el sol de la tarde, sabiendo que se esconde para dar paso a la noche y luego de ello un nuevo día ¡Tener que despertar en un mundo que no te aprecia!

Lo ha decidido, si nadie lo toma en cuenta el mismo acabara con su sufrimiento y partirá de este asqueroso mundo tan solo como llegó. Se sube al barandal de un puente con la intención de arrojarse al flujo vehícular, quizá sea una muerte dolorosa, pero al menos será rápida, cierra los ojos y...

-¿Qué haces onisan?-le habló una voz dulce, tenía tanto que no había escuchando a otra persona, con sus hermanos siempre ocupados, el de vacaciones y sin amigos era normal, por un momento sintió algo en su corazón moverse y eso le provocó la duda, abrió los ojos y miró al pequeño.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es muy cierto ¿Qué hago?-suspiró-supongo que ya no tengo ganas de vivir.

-Ya veo-articulo con tono melancólico el peli azul-pero si te arrojas desde aquí va a doler.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y aún así lo harás?

-Si.

-Eso va a terminar lastimando a las personas que quieres.

-Yo los quiero y hago todo por ellos, pero no les hago falta, dudo que echen de menos mi presencia, soy uno más del montón.

-No creo que sea así.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo si no los conoces?

-En eso tienes razón, pero pienso que no estas del todo convencido, si quisieras hacerlo no estarías hablando conmigo.

El azabache le miró con sorpresa, hasta hace unos minutos no tenía dudas, sin embargo todo cambio en cuanto el niño de hermosos ojos azules le dirigió la palabra, sí, él tenía la culpa, le había hecho dudar, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer que un inocente viera algo como eso, también estaba consiente que de no hacerlo ahora no tendría el valor para intentarlo una segunda vez.

-Te pido de favor que te marches, quiero estar solo.

-Si me voy morirás.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero no es algo que te incumba.

-Lo hace, desde que he cruzado palabras contigo, nos volvimos amigos.

-¿Amigos?-por un momento sintió emoción, pero rápidamente sus sentimientos cambiaron a la ira-¡Eso dices ahora pero te olvidaras de mi como todo el mundo! ¡Aún cuando yo me esfuerzo tanto por todos! N-no es justo.

El peli azul subió al barandal también ganándose un gesto interrogante del otro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Creo que con simples palabras no te voy a convencer, no quiero que mueras, pero no me dejas otra opción, si te lanzas yo iré contigo.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?

-Te lo dije, somos amigos.

El solo imaginar la sangre que cubriría ese pequeño cuerpo por su estupidez le hizo desistir, se llevó todas las fuerzas con él. Se retiró del barandal y cayó de rodillas, ahora entraba en cuenta de lo idiota que fue. Estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida por un instante de tensión. No pudo contener el miedo que le invadió debido a sus propios actos y terminó por desmayarse.

Tuvo un pequeño sueño de su pasado, cuando estaba lleno de ánimo y felicidad por el mundo, en esa época era ingenuo y se esforzaba por brindar un poco de felicidad a la gente con lo que hacia, incluso el mismo apoyaba a la gente que estaba en su misma posición, pero ese apoyo rara vez era correspondido. Con el paso de los años se dio cuenta de cual ingenuo había sido, sin importar lo mucho que trabajara, sin importar si no dormía o estaba enfermo el mundo jamás le daría tan siquiera una palabra de animo. Debido a ello poco a poco comenzó a caer en la desesperación y con ello casi en la muerte.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos notando que el niño estaba sentado a un lado suyo, ya era de noche y no parecía tener intención de irse. Trató de reincorporarse pero le dolía mucho la cabeza y estuvo a punto de desmayarse nuevamente, así que recargo su peso en el puente respirando con tranquilidad para relajarse un poco, el niño le miraba pero no decía nada, después de un par de minutos el mayor decidió romper el silencio.

-¿No crees que es muy tarde para estar en la calle?

-¿No lo es para ti también?

-Supongo, la verdad no tenía planeado volver a casa.

-Lo sé...¿has cambiado de parecer?

-Tal vez.

El peli azul sonrío de manera tan dulce que provocó el otro se ruborizara, aunque trataba de no hacer notar el hecho.

-Vamos, te llevo a casa-dijo el azabache.

-No es necesario, vivo a dos calles, solo que no quería irme, estaba preocupado por ti.

-Ya veo...gracias.

-No necesitas darlas.

-Claro que si, me has dado una nueva oportunidad para disfrutar de la vida, lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante será gracias a ti.

-Espero que sea algo lindo.

-Pondré de mi para que así sea.

-Eso me alegra.

El menor se retiraba del sitio, pero antes de perderle de vista el mayor alzó la voz.

-¡¿Nos volveremos a ver?!

-¡Tal vez!

-¡Me llamo Hakuryuu!

-¡Yo Aladdin!

Y sin más le perdió de vista, y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

-Con que Aladdin, que lindo nombre.

Llegó a casa y tal como ya lo suponía no había nadie ahí, si hubiera acabado con su vida, a esta hora su familia no estaría ni enterada de la tragedia, comenzó a reír, en verdad había sido tonto, el único al que realmente afectaba tal situación era a el mismo.

Preparó la cena con especial dedicación, esta seguro que nadie le dará las gracias por su esfuerzo, aunque tampoco es que lo quiera, ¿simples palabras de agradecimiento matan a alguien? Tan sencillo que es darlas y tan poco común escucharlas, pero ahora no le interesa que todos le reconozcan su esfuerzo, no, ya no es importante, esta vez ha decidido vivir al máximo, gracias a ese niño ha descubierto el gusto por vivir, sentimiento enterrado en su alma después de tanto dolor. Se sienta y degusta la comida como de costumbre solo, y sin más se retira a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente realiza sus actividades sin mayores inconvenientes y cuando se hace de un tiempo decide visitar el puente donde conoció al pequeño, se sorprende bastante al ver que, efectivamente ahí estaba y miraba el hermoso cielo, vaya hoy por fin le parece contemplar un bello paisaje con todo y que esta nublado ¿por qué será?

Se acerca de a poco y se percata de que no le han notado.

-Hola.

-Ah hola onisan, lo siento no te vi.

-No te preocupes, supongo que estabas muy concentrado en tus pensamientos.

-Un poco...¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.

-En verdad me alegra.

El peli azulino sonrió con dulzura provocando que el corazón del chico se acelerara, o al menos eso pensaba el, no era como si pudiera escuchar a detalle su propio corazón, y ahí va ese misterioso niño metiéndose en su alma sin saber como, pero siente que quiere saber cada vez más de el, nunca le había ocurrido algo similar.

-¿Te parece si platicamos un rato?-le invitó el mayor.

-Por mi no hay problema.

Y de esa manera platicaron durante horas, nuevamente se les hizo tarde.

-Déjame acompañarte a casa.-insistía el azabache.

-No es necesario.

-Pero...

-Vivo muy cerca, no hay problema.

-Aún así.

-No quiero causar molestias onisan, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Y sin que pudiera decir nada el niño se fue, volvió a casa y una vez más no había nadie, pero ya se acostumbró a que estén más ocupados en sus respectivas obligaciones, aunque ahora algo le preocupaba, tenía la impresión de que Aladdin huía de él. ¿En realidad pasaba o era imaginación suya? Después de todo él no le había dado razones para dudar. Y eso comenzó a estresarlo, no quería que se alejara de su vida.

Pasaron un par de meses con la misma convivencia, poco a poco comenzaron a notar que tenían intereses en común, y el sentimiento de amistad comenzaba a convertirse en algo más intenso para el azabache. Hoy como siempre están platicando en el mismo sitio, rara vez se mueven de ahí, ha comenzado a pensar que quizá se esté enamorado de su amigo, lo cual no tendría nada de malo si no fuera porque parece que este le esquiva, al principio pensó que eran nervios, pero ahora está casi seguro de que algo raro está pasando. En un intento de comprobar que sus palabras tienen fundamento acerca lentamente su mano a la ajena que reposa sobre el barandal, lento, no tiene prisa y por fortuna parece que esta vez el peli azul ha bajado la guardia. Falta poco para el ansiado momento...solo unos centímetros...ya casi y de la nada la mano se retira en un brusco movimiento sin que pueda siquiera rozarla, el menor le mira asustado como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen en su contra cuando el solo quería tomar su mano, esta alterado pues respira rápidamente.

-¿Q-qué intentabas hacer Hakuryuu-onisan?

-Solo quería tomar tu mano.

-No puedes hacerlo.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡Porque no quiero!-rápidamente el joven se puso pálido-no era...lo que...quería decir...

Se veía tan asustado que el azabache intentó acercarse a el para darle consuelo, pero una vez más este se alejó provocando que el mayor le mirara con dolor, no pudo enfrentarlo más tiempo y decidió huir dejando a Hakuryuu confundido y lastimado.

Una vez más volvió a su casa, no había nadie que pudiera darle consuelo y simplemente se recargó de la puerta para quedarse dormido. Por la mañana el sol le despertó, se sorprendió al ver que seguía en el mismo sitio, lo cual indica que su familia no volvió, seguro estaban en un viaje de negocios pero ¿en verdad era necesario que se fueran sin decir cuando regresaban? ¿Tan poco les importa?

Suspira con fastidio pero decide no darle más importancia al tema, se dispone a realizar sus actividades diarias y cuando termina una vez más va en busca del menor, sabía que no estaría ahí, pero aún así quería verlo. Le esperaba como siempre en el puente, cuando por azares del destino le vio, pero su amigo no estaba solo, venía acompañado de un joven rubio algunos años mayor, se veían muy amistosos y eso le hizo enojar. Sin notar como pasó simplemente se dirigía a ellos.

-¡¿Por qué estás tan amistoso con Aladdin-dono?! ¡¿Quién te crees?!

Casi gritó, pero fue ignorado por el chico en cuestión, no así para el peli azul que le miraba con expresión desencajada.

-H-Hakuryuu-onisan...

Comenzó a temblar y se puso bastante pálido, esto era malo, no podía estar pasando, si esto sigue así, lo va a perder. Lleno de terrible angustia el menor sintió un fuerte mareo siendo incapaz de sostenerse por si mismo, por lo cual iba en dirección al suelo, el azabache intentó tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero este le atravesó como si no estuviera ahí, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero se quedó más sorprendido cuando vio que el rubio si podía tocar al niño que ahora estaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¡Aladdin!

Le movía el joven de orbes dorados una y otra vez, y si bien eso tenía asustado al oji celeste le aterraba más la razón por la que no había podido tocar a su amigo. Alibaba tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y se dispuso a llevarlo a casa ante la atenta mirada de varios curiosos. El azabache les seguía en silencio, pues daba por hecho que el joven no le escuchaba. A dos cuadras de ahí llegó a una casa y tocó la puerta, siendo recibido por una mujer de cabello rosado.

-¿Qué sucedió Alibaba?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Solo estábamos platicando y...!

-Llévalo a su cuarto por favor, si veo que no despierta llamaré a un doctor, quizá solo esté un poco cansado, en la mañana estaba triste, creo que se peleó con su amigo.

-¿Cuál amigo?

-Del que habla todo el tiempo.

-¡Ah Hakuryuu!

-Si, de él. Me dijo que habían tenido un malentendido porque no le dijo algo.

El oji celeste se tensó, el problema era más grave de lo que parecía, ya no solo era el rubio quien no notaba su presencia sino también la peli rosa que al juzgar por la situación es madre de Aladdin. Decide no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y sigue a los chicos a la recámara del menor, una vez recostado en el lecho el oji dorado baja para hablar con Sheba. Hakuryuu por su parte se sienta a un lado del niño sobre la cama y le mira con tristeza.

-¿Esto es culpa mía Aladdin-dono?

Pero el menor no le respondía, estaba profundamente dormido, aunque por sus mejillas comenzaron a resbalar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No te vayas onisan.

El azabache intentó tomar su mano pero le fue imposible, además algo en su interior le dictaba que sin importar cuanto quisiera cumplir ese deseo no podría hacerlo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

-Onisan...

La voz del menor le despertó.

-¿Estas bien?-cuestionó el mayor.

El niño negó con la cabeza mientras le miraba triste.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

-Aquí-dijo el peli azul señalando su propio pecho.

-¿Estas enfermo del corazón?

-No, pero me duele.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

-No.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos mientras desviaban la mirada, pero Hakuryuu entendió que no podía continuar de esta manera.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Aladdin-dono? Sé que tienes la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Yo...no sé de que estas hablando.

-Nadie más que tú puede verme, ni escucharme es como si...

-¡No lo digas!-le miró alterado-si lo dices...te iras...

-Entonces es como me temía...¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde el puente.

-¿Cuando intentaste detenerme?

-No, cuando te desmayaste...traté de poner tu cabeza en mis piernas para que pudieras descansar, pero...

-Atravesaste mi cuerpo.

No fue necesario que el menor dijera algo, el ya sabía la respuesta.

-No quería que me tocaras porque te ibas a dar cuenta, y no quería perderte, se que es egoísta de mi parte...pero no puedo evitarlo ¡me enamoré de ti! ¡Esto es tan injusto!

-Lo siento Aladdin-dono, no era mi intención lastimarte de esta manera, no quería verte llorar, porque yo también te amo.

Jamás ha ocurrido que una declaración de amor duela tanto, se supone que es el momento que brinda más alegría en la vida de una pareja, pero ahora...ninguno puede contener las lágrimas.

-Lo siento Hakuryuu-onisan.

-Lo siento mucho Aladdin-dono.

Por más que se esforzaban en dejar de llorar para no lastimar al otro simplemente no podían detenerse. Después de varios minutos perdieron fuerzas y lograron tranquilizarse un poco.

-No puedes estar más tiempo aquí onisan, no podrás volver.

-No quiero hacerlo, quiero quedarme a tu lado por siempre.

-Yo también, pero es imposible.

-No quiero irme.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que debes hacer.

-Aún si quisiera hacerlo no se como.

-Tienes que aceptar tu muerte.

-¿Y cómo lo hago?

-Recordando lo que pasó.

-Pero no se que ocurrió.

-Inténtalo, concéntrate, vamos se que puedes, hazlo por mi.

El azabache cerró los ojos, al principio nada, pero pronto comenzaron a llegar imágenes a su mente.

...

Inicio del flash back.

Era un día especialmente soleado, la familia Ren había decidido ir a la playa, así que todos alistaron las cosas necesarias.

-Recuerden llevar bloqueador solar-decía Gyokuen como buena madre preocupada.

-Ya llevamos-le respondió Hakuyuu.

-También tenemos mucha comida-dijo animado Hakuren.

-Solo recuerden esperar media hora después de comer para meterse al agua-menciona Hakutoku.

-En eso tienes razón mi amor-sonríe la mujer.

Mientras el más pequeño como siempre estaba muy concentrado metiendo las cosas al vehículo.

-Yo también ayudo hermanito-dijeron al unísono los mayores.

Sin más terminaron con los preparativos, iban muy felices platicando varias cosas mientras tomaban la carretera. Incluso Hakuryuu miraba animadamente el paisaje y se había emocionado con unos chivos que le recordaron a su primo Kouen. Todo era maravilloso, pero el destino caprichoso tiene maneras misteriosas de actuar. Un auto que iba detrás de ellos perdió el control de pronto, el padre realizó una gran maniobra y le esquivó, pero terminó golpeando a dos más al frente que perdiendo el control les impactaron y lanzaron a un barranco, era muy profundo y no había manera de que pudieran hacer algo para salvar la vida. Aún así su padre tomo a Gyokuen entre sus brazos para intentar protegerla, mientras Hakuyuu y Hakuren hacían lo propio con su lindo hermanito, se escuchó un estruendo y luego nada.

El oji celeste despertó aturdido le dolía todo el cuerpo, su vista se poso en su familia, todos parecían dormir, se acercó como pudo a ellos, pues estaba tan herido que difícilmente se podía mover. Se recostó en el regazo de su madre y se quedó dormido para siempre.

Fin del flash back.

...

El azabache abrió los ojos y miró al menor.

-Ya lo recuerdo.

-¿Estas bien?

-No fue agradable recordar algo tan doloroso, pero me da gusto saber que mi familia no me ignoró, aunque siendo sinceros era mejor eso a lo que pasó.

-Tienes que ir con ellos, te están esperando.

-Gracias Aladdin-dono, lamento haberte lastimado de esta manera, seguro era mejor para ti el no haberme conocido.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡Si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir, te elegiría de nuevo! ¡Te amo!

-Yo también, diría que te amaré hasta la muerte, pero ya no puedo prometer algo así, por eso te amaré para siempre ¿eso esta bien para ti?

-Onisan-las lágrimas salían de nuevo de sus hermosos orbes azules.

-No llores, quiero verte feliz, incluso puedes buscar a alguien más para que sea tu pareja.

-¡Jamás tu eres el único al que quiero!

-Se que no convivimos mucho tiempo, pero en verdad te metiste a mi corazón, tal vez no tenga mucho sentido ahora, pero ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-Si-dijo con voz baja.

Ambos se abrazaron y simularon un beso, ya que no podían tocarse.

-Es hora de irnos mi pequeño Hakuryuu.

Ambos miraron hacia atrás, el azabache se sorprendió al ver a toda su familia, volteó a mirar a su amado que sonreía mientras lloraba, era extraño verle así.

-Necesitas irte.

-Se feliz Aladdin-dono.

-Lo haré, pero prometeme que vas a esperarme.

-Solo si tu prometes vivir al máximo y le saques todo el provecho y alegría a la existencia, tienes que vivir por los dos.

-L-lo prometo, por favor espérame.

El oji celeste le dio otro beso que ninguno sintió pero sonrieron.

-Más te vale llegar en muchos años.

El pequeño ya no dijo nada y poco a poco su novio se desvaneció junto a su familia, en ese momento entraron su madre y su amigo.

-¡Aladdin! ¡¿Estas bien?!-Se acercó a el preocupada.

-Si, lamento haberlos asustado, ya estoy bien.

-¿Es sobre tu amigo?-le cuestionó su madre.

-Si, pero ya arreglamos el problema.

-Sería bueno que me lo presentes.

-No puedo, se fue de viaje y no va a volver.

-Que mal, espero puedas verlo algún día.

-Estoy seguro.

-Iré a hacer la comida, debes tener hambre.

-Gracias.

La mayor se retiró dejando solos a los chicos.

-Ese amigo ¿es Hakuryuu?

-Si.

-Si no va a volver es por...¿acaso era un espíritu?

-Si.

-Vaya, debió ser complicado, no le has dicho a Sheba que ves entes ¿verdad?

-No, no quiero preocuparla.

-Así eres tu. Ese chico ¿era especial para ti?

-Lo amo, y quisiera verlo otra vez.

-¡Pero no puedes!

-Lo sé, le prometi disfrutar la vida, dijo que iba a esperarme.

-Más le vale o cuando me muera lo mato.

-Ja ja ja ja eso no tiene sentido Alibaba-kun.

Y de esa manera pasaron los años.

Tal como se lo prometió ese día, Aladdin disfruto al máximo la vida, realizó viajes e hizo de todo, asistió a varias bodas principalmente de sus amigos, pero el siempre le fue fiel al recuerdo de Hakuryuu. Incluso ahora en sus últimos momentos no puede ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro, ya ha vivido muchos años y no puede más, pero al menos le dio todo de si a la vida, no solo por el, sino por su novio, es agradable ver que se va de este mundo rodeado de gente que le quiere.

-No lloren-dice con algo de esfuerzo-nos volveremos a ver, deben creer en ello.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras para cerrar sus ojos por última vez.

...

Un pequeño niño de cabello azul caminaba por un sitio muy hermoso, estaba encantado con las bellas flores y enormes árboles, en ese momento sintió que alguien le tomaba de la cintura con suavidad, el contacto le hizo estremecer.

-Bienvenido Aladdin-dono.

Susurró alguien en su oído lo que le hizo suspirar.

-Al fin estoy en casa Hakuryuu-onisan.

El peli azul se giró para ver a su amado después de tantos años y quedó maravillado, setenta años y no había cambiado ni un poco, ahora que lo notaba el tampoco, tenía la misma apariencia de cuando le conoció.

-¿Disfrutaste la vida?

-Justo como te lo prometi.

-Eso me alegra.

-Hakuryuu-onisan ¿siempre fuiste tan guapo?

-Ja ja ja que cosas dices, aunque ahora que lo pienso también te vez más lindo, quizá nos extrañamos mucho.

El azabache tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le interrogo nervioso.

-¿A dónde más? Quiero hacerte el amor.

-¡¿Ahora?!

-Después de setenta años de noviazgo me parece que es lo más justo ¿además no quieres?

-Si pero ¿se puede?

-No lo sé, pero tenemos toda la eternidad para descubrirlo.

Increíble que ahora que están en el cielo con cuerpos astrales puedan tocarse por primera vez, así que si pueden sentirse no deberían tener problemas para hacer el amor.

Después de un rato el pequeño duerme agotado sobre la cama de su amado, quien solo le sonríe y admira ese bello cuerpo desnudo, pues siempre si había podido hacerlo suyo.

-Te amo Aladdin.

-Yo también te amo onisan.

Al parecer aún tenía un poco de energía.

-Gracias por volver a mi lado- dijo el mayor.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti.

-¿A si?-el oji celeste se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Creo que no tuve suficiente.

Oh si setenta años de abstinencia no se van con una ronda, aunque eso se aplica a ambos, pero eso es lo de menos, porque esta vez ni la muerte puede separarlos.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer!** **Y si contesto los mensajes que quieran dejar jajaja.**


End file.
